


Большой куш

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tsum-Tsum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: по заявке:Есть книги и фильмы, написанные или снятые от лица собаки или кота. А можно такое же, но с перламутровыми пуговицами от лица цумов? Цумы. Знакомятся, встревают в приключения, вляпываются в ситуации. Может от неуемной энергии, а может устраивают свою жизнь или своих владельцев.Сами люди также вынужденно знакомятся, разгребают последствия, радуются передышкам и тоже устраивают личную жизнь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Большой куш

Фантик удачно отбил у взбешенной советом посидеть на диете Татки последнюю конфету и потащил ее на обитую мягким плюшем полочку, подвешенную под самым потолком. На полочке лежал грустно наблюдавший за своим человеком Грант.

— На, не хандри.

— Не хочу.

— Ешь, говорю. И так похудел, ребра вон торчат.

— Мы цум-цумы, у нас нет ребер, — Грант нахмурил светлые бровки. — Нет, я просто не могу на это смотреть. Мой хозяин идиот.

— Да мой тоже интеллектом не блещет, — Фантик развернул обертку и подтолкнул конфету под нос Гранта. — Ешь, от сердца отрываю.

Грант благодарно облизал мордочку Фантику и начал грызть шоколад.

Расстроившие своих цумов Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс азартно спорили о плане предстоящей миссии. Остальные Мстители не менее азартно обсуждали отношения спорщиков, правда, шепотом. Цумы Мстителей азартно подслушивали переговоры своих людей, посмеиваясь над сомневающимися в очевидном. 

Шел сто тридцать пятый день с момента воссоединения старых друзей и их цум-цумов.

***

Грант критически осматривал кровать Баки и недовольно сопел.

— Не получится, — заявил он.

— Почему? Бургер уже все рассчитал, мощности его репульсоров хватит, чтобы изнутри повредить каркас так, что он развалится, когда мой остолоп, как обычно, рухнет на постель.

— И конечно, сразу побежит в кровать к моему. Он и на полу поспит.

Фантик скорчил рожу и куснул Гранта за задницу.

— Вот вечно ты все критикуешь. Надо хоть что-то пробовать. Надо активнее намекать. Уму непостижимо, ладно восемьдесят лет назад я еще мог понять, чего они тянут, но сейчас-то! 

Грант утешающе погладил лапкой своего любимого. 

— Что с людей взять. Это же мы высшая ступень эволюции.

— Ты как хочешь, а я устал ждать. Пора переходить к крайним мерам, — Фантик воинственно встопорщил шерсть. 

— Я не собираюсь выставлять напоказ личную жизнь, — возмутился Грант. 

— Имей совесть, у нас она хотя бы есть.

***

Стив улыбался, глядя, с каким аппетитом Баки расправляется с панкейками. Ради такого зрелища стоило научиться готовить.

В гостиную влетели цумы, которые сразу начали выпрашивать вкусности.

— Фантик, мне за тебя стыдно, — заявил Баки, неодобрительно смотря на цума, измазанного вареньем. — Ты не цум-цум, а свин-свин. 

Фантик в ответ процумкал что-то явно оскорбительное и развалился на столе. Грант, который обычно крайне щепетильно относился к чистоте своей шерстки, пристроился рядом и начал вылизывать дружка. Фантик довольно цумкал и крутился, подставляя под розовый язычок то один, то другой бок. 

Стив, наблюдая за возней цумов, отчаянно им завидовал. Он и сам бы сейчас с удовольствием облизал Баки, но тот уж точно не оценил бы такой порыв. 

— Смотри, прям как в старые добрые времена. Только это Фантик обычно Гранта облизывал, когда вы болели. 

— Он и меня облизывал. Да, мой мохнатый доктор? — Стив пощекотал толстое брюшко, и Фантик тут же кинулся демонстрировать, что не растерял навыков. 

Баки подумал, что хотел бы сейчас оказаться на месте цума, который имел право проделывать такое, не боясь быть посланным нахер. 

Возвращаясь к Стиву после мучительных долгих сомнений, нужен ли он ему таким, каким его сделала Гидра, Баки дал себе слово, что если его примут, то он обязательно признается наконец, что влюблен в своего лучшего друга еще с юности.

Стив не просто принял, а настолько обрадовался возвращению, что окружил Баки гиперопекой и разве что пылинки с него не сдувал. Поэтому выполнять данное себе обещание Баки не спешил, боясь разрушить то счастье, которое у него уже было. 

Размышления прервал громко цумкающий Грант. Он грыз металлические пальцы и требовал, чтобы его немедленно приласкали как положено. Баки начал осторожно массировать мягкую спинку цума. 

— Смотрю на Гранта и понимаю, что готов отдать полцарства за массаж, — Стив вытер со щеки варенье. — Ты ведь настоящий мастер, я помню. 

— Руки уже не те, — грустно усмехнулся Баки. 

— Меня устраивают. Давай, Бак. А потом я тебя разомну. 

— Хорошо. К тебе или ко мне? 

— Ко мне, у меня матрас тверже, — Стив поднялся из-за стола и вытряхнул забравшегося под футболку Фантика. 

— Это не матрас, а орудие пытки. Как ты вообще на нем спишь?

— Посмотрите на него. В Бруклине как-то без матраса обходились. 

— Ты еще вспомни, как мы в войну на земле спали. 

Беззлобно переругиваясь, Стив и Баки отправились в спальню.

***

— Наконец-то. Массаж это уже начало, — от возбуждения Фантик аж подпрыгивал на подушке.

— Угомонись, сейчас дыру проделаешь, — меланхолично посоветовал Грант. 

— Смотри, смотри. Прямо урчит от удовольствия. 

— Еще бы. У Баки просто волшебные руки. Обе. 

Фантик благодарно лизнул Гранта в нос. Своего человека он очень любил, и слышать о нем хорошее всегда было приятно. 

— Вот сейчас очень подходящий момент. Давай, Стив, перевернись на спину, схвати его за жопу. 

— Где ты набрался этих пошлостей? 

— Где надо. Сейчас мы дадим им мастер-класс.

***

— Эй, можно потише, бандиты, — прикрикнул Баки на цумов. — Какие-то они гиперактивные сегодня.

Стив, усиленно размышлявший, будет ли уместно сейчас начать разговор, который репетировал уже много лет, повернулся через плечо в сторону источника шума. Цумы устроили на подушке отчаянную схватку, катаясь по всей поверхности. 

— Фантик! А ну прекратите! Обалдели, что ли?

— Ты думаешь, они дерутся? 

— А на что это еще похоже? 

Баки схватил за холку Фантика, придавившего собой Гранта, и слегка встряхнул. Спасенный Грант моментально бросился на защиту, довольно чувствительно укусив Баки за щеку.

— Грант! Ты что творишь? — теперь уже Стив кинулся ловить своего цума.

***

— Нет, ты это слышал?! Мы — деремся. Это же надо быть такими дебилами.

— Может, они не знают, как сексом заниматься? 

Грант ошалело уставился на Фантика. 

— В смысле не знают? Даже у моего он был. Маленький, да удаленький. 

— Я в курсе, спасибо, что напомнил.

— Кто еще обижаться должен. Твой вообще... Не хочу перечислять. 

— Я тебе никогда не изменял, — Фантик на всякий случай тщательно вылизал насупившегося Гранта.

— Я знаю. 

— Вернемся к нашим баранам. Может, они не помнят, как надо? 

— Если про Баки еще можно так подумать, то у Стива-то проблем с памятью нет. 

— В любом случае — переходим к плану Б.

***

Баки удивленно наблюдал за цумами, которые в последние пару дней словно с ума сошли. Они, конечно, и раньше часто ласкались, облизывали друг друга или, свернувшись в тесный клубок, спали вместе, но теперь просто преследовали своих хозяев, устраивая рядом с ними странную шумную возню.

— Стив, тебе не кажется, что с нашими цумами что-то не так?

Стив поднял голову от книги и посмотрел на кресло, в котором буйствовали цум-цумы. Если сначала он думал, что они вдруг начали драться, то теперь начал подозревать кое-что другое. 

Фантик вовсю раскачивался взад-вперед, лежа на растопырившем лапки в стороны и довольно цумкающем Гранте. 

— Я бы сказал, очень сильно не так. Надо их врачу показать. 

Услышав про врача, цумы прекратили странное занятие и уставились на своих хозяев с такими сердитыми мордами, что было абсолютно ясно — затея провалилась на стадии обсуждения.

***

— Себя врачу покажи! Нет, ну что за идиот такой! И правда все мозги отморозил за семьдесят лет, — бушевал Грант, мстительно грызя крепления щита.

— Один отмороженный, второй прожаренный. Парочка два подарочка, — вторил ему Фантик, перетаскивая в вентиляцию ножи Баки. 

— А знаешь, они меня разозлили. Устроим им настоящий сексуальный террор? 

— Вот это мой мальчик!

***

— Фантик, Грант, да где вы? — Стив уже четверть часа пытался приманить обидевшихся цумов их любимыми конфетами. — Бак, вот зря ты так ругался. Подумаешь, спрятали ножи, не сломали же.

— Ничего, пусть поголодают. Им полезно, а то скоро на лежанке помещаться не будут. Тебе наливать кофе?

— От твоего кофе я никогда не откажусь. 

Стоило Стиву и Баки сесть за стол, как влетели цумы. Милостиво приняв в качестве извинения конфеты, они, тщательно облизав друг другу морды, начали очередное представление. 

Стив почувствовал, как краснеет, когда увидел, что Грант явно увлекся облизыванием и с морды переместился гораздо ниже. Фантик подставлял пузо с блаженным урчанием. 

Баки пытался игнорировать мохнатых бандитов, но когда Фантик пристроился к Гранту сзади и начал совершать вполне узнаваемые движения, пролил кофе на себя. 

— Стив, они что — трахаются? 

— Похоже, да.

Словно поняв, что люди все еще сомневаются, цумы стали активнее демонстрировать свои эротические умения. 

— Бак, ничего не хочешь мне сказать? 

— Я их этому не учил. 

— А почему наши цумы занимаются сексом? Да еще так, чтобы мы видели? 

— Ну... Наверное потому, что... Я бы... Тоже хотел, но... 

Стив схватил Баки за руки и посмотрел прямо в глаза. 

— Со мной? 

— Не понял. 

— Ты хотел бы заняться сексом со мной? 

Баки зажмурился и отчаянно закивал. 

— Слава Богу, я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь.

***

— Что я тебе говорил? Столько времени потеряли! — Фантик победно скакал по подоконнику.

— Тише ты. Услышат и выгонят нас из спальни. 

— Я тебя умоляю, они сейчас с кровати не встанут даже по тревоге. Пусти посмотреть. 

Грант подвинулся, давая Фантику доступ к прогрызенной в шторе дырочке. 

— Господи, как он лежит, Баки же неудобно.

***

Стив в данный конкретный момент не мог думать о чьем-либо удобстве, потому что очень старался не сильно тянуть Баки за волосы, толкаясь членом в его жаркий сладкий рот.

Баки тихо стонал, облизывал налитую головку, дразнил языком уздечку и пытался взять глубже, хоть получалось пока не очень.

Стив выплеснулся Баки на язык, громко оповещая о своих эмоциях. Жадно собрав с припухших губ собственный вкус, он навалился сверху и, выдавив на ладонь смазку, начал дрочить его член. 

Баки закричал похлеще любого порно актера и стал быстро толкаться Стиву в кулак, крепко ухватив обеими руками за задницу.

Дрожа в оргазме, он не переставал шептать «Я люблю тебя».

***

— Слушай, может, хоть конфет им притащим? Проголодались, наверное. Четвертый час трахаются, — озабоченно спросил Фантик, наблюдая за старательно повторяющим его урок Баки.

— Угомонись. Они и так чуть заикаться не начали, когда ты принес им новый тюбик смазки, — Грант ухватил Фантика за холку и затащил обратно на лежанку. — Сами сходят. 

— Ладно. Пусть сами. Мне теперь нужно разработать следующий план. Если свадьба будет до конца года, мы сорвем большой куш. 

— Откуда знаешь? 

— Татка сдала. Там столько конфет.

Грант лизнул Фантика в нос. 

— Мой гений шпионажа. Я в деле. 

Со свадьбой цум-цумы управились за месяц.


End file.
